


Take Care of You for Us

by constellation_Stupidity (capririusMage_lollipop)



Category: Empty Night Sky (Original Universe), Original Work
Genre: Oops, anyways enjoy i guess, basically there was a big war with space animals, cough cough, if it ever gets made that is, sorry this is kind of a spoiler fic for anyone who plans on watching this show, they said to like 2 (two) people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capririusMage_lollipop/pseuds/constellation_Stupidity
Summary: It was over.The battle was over and won.~~~~(this fic is from an original universe I'm working on with a friend, who also made a fic for this universe! no one has to read this but itd be cool if someone did)
Relationships: Arianna Clarisse-Lopez & Lime Novak, Arianna Clarisse-Lopez/Tyler Theoden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Take Care of You for Us

**Author's Note:**

> original universe, as stated before.. i might make more of these but we'll have to see.

It was all over.

The constellations. The magic. The staff.

It was over.

Arianna sat up against the wall of her house, waiting for her dad to find her. Thankfully, not much of the houses on her street were badly damaged. The insides may be messes, but at least they're still houses.

"Ari?" says a much too familiar voice.

Arianna turns to them, and rolls her eyes when she sees it's Lime. "Novak."

  
"Are you waiting for someone?" Lime asks, tilting their head to the side.

  
"My dad," Arianna replies simply. "He said to wait for him here."

  
"Ah." Lime looks at their feet, then back up to the girl in front of them. "Mind if I wait with you?"

Arianna glares at them. "Where's your sister?"

  
"She's helping to carry the wounded people to a medic," they shrug. "There aren't many, so she'll be here soon."

  
After looking at them up and down, Arianna finally pats the area on the ground next to her invitingly. Lime sits next to her.

"So how are you feeling then?" they ask.

  
"Not great," Arianna sighs. "My limbs feel all weird. I'm still getting used to having my body back to myself. That fox really burnt me out."

  
"....pun intended?" smirks Lime. Arianna glares at them again. They stop. "So, uh. I don't know if you remember, but Ty said something before he died."

  
"You mean before I killed him."

  
"Wha- no!! Before he died. Self-sacrifice. Show stealer. He said something to Prásini."

  
Arianna shifted in place. She thought she had heard him say.... something. But she wasn't sure. "What did he say?"

"He said," they begin. "'Tell her I love her'."

  
Arianna's eyes widen. No way he had said that. "Th-those would have been horrible last words," she managed to say.

  
"Really?" Lime blinks at her. "That's all you have to say? Don't you like him?"

"No," Arianna snaps immediately. Lime quirks an eyebrow at her, and she hides her face in her hands. "I think I might like him...."

  
"I knew it," Lime whispers under their breath.

"If you tell him I'll tell Ryan," Arianna threatens.

  
Lime blushes. "Tell- tell Ryan what? Tell Ty what??"

  
"Good," she says.

  
"So, uh," Lime tries. "For how long have you liked him?"

  
Arianna bites her lip. "A few months ago... before I made the deal. I thought he'd hate me."

  
"Why's that?"

  
"Because.... Because I'm me." She leans her head against the wall of the house. "I'm such a coward. I'm weak. I've done so many horrible things, including almost destroying the whole town. I don't know if he actually loves me or not. He loves pop culture tropes and being heroic, that's for sure. I don't think he could love someone like me."

"So you don't think he loves you... because you hate yourself."

  
Arianna looks over at Lime. They're not joking. They look oddly sincere.

  
"I never said that," she says.

  
Lime smiles at her. "Not directly." They shift positions so that they're facing her. "Look, I know what it's like to feel like someone can't love you. But you wanna know what I realized?"

  
"Not really."

  
"Too bad. I realized that that's what _I_ thought. I thought that if I was that someone, or anyone at all, I'd never love me. But the thing is, I'm _not_ them. I'm no one but myself."

  
"What does this have to do with anything?" Arianna asks.

  
"You don't _know_ how he feels. He knows, though. And also me, but I'm not gonna go there," Lime smiles. "It's like- it's like, see, I used to hate myself. I was absolutely terrified to come out to my parents, or anyone for that matter. But Ryan, Addi, and Dymitri were all so nice and loving where my parents weren't. And I can understand my parents, really. But it took me a while to understand why everyone else actually loved me still."

  
Arianna purses her lips. She asks, "And why was that?"

  
"They saw things I didn't," Lime replies. "About me. Or they saw things about me that I saw a different way. And I started to look from their point of view." Sighing, Lime moves so that their back touches the wall. "And you know what? It took me a while.... but I actually learned how to love myself. And if people don't like me, that's on them. I'm really quite a catch." Arianna covers her hand to hide a snicker, and Lime smiles at that. "You had a girlfriend back in summer, yeah?"

  
Arianna says nothing, only nods instead.

  
"I used to see you with her. It was rare that I saw you smile. You two seemed like an on-and-off thing, but at the start of the year, it seemed like it was off permanently."

  
"I broke up with her," Arianna muttered. "She kept breaking up with me, but she kept coming back. She never talked to me again after _I_ broke up with _her_."

  
"Because you realized you were better than that. You didn't want to be hurt by her again," Lime speculates.

Arianna felt tears coming. She turns away frim Lime. "Kinda."

"Look," Lime says, leaning forward and holding a hand out. Arianna takes it slowly and gently. "I know it's hard to just stop believing you're a horrible person. Unless you're a jerk. In that case change immediately." Arianna covers up another snicker. "But you're _not_ a jerk. You just need someone to talk to. Someone you can be truly sincere with. And you've got us."

  
"Who's 'us', exactly?"

  
"All of us!" Lime grins. "Me, Ty, Addi, Ryan, Dymitri- you've got so many friends, Arianna. And if you don't see us as friends, then we'll work our way up. But we're all here for you. And we're not gonna hurt you, like what's-her-face did. We're going to love you, and we're going to hope that you'll eventually love us and yourself."

  
Arianna hadn't noticed the few tears coming down her cheeks. She wipes them away, sniffles, and looks up at Lime with her usual blank and annoyed expression. "Th-thanks," she says.

  
"Of course," Lime says softly. They open their arms. "Hug?"

  
Arianna blinks at them, but then rolls her eyes and opens her own arms. Gasping and smiling wide, Lime connected their arms around her waist softly, doing their best to make her feel comfortable and loved at the same time.

  
It worked.

The embrace lasts less than 10 seconds; it was surprisingly nice, nonetheless. Arianna nearly smiled at Lime when they pulled apart, but Lime saw their sister, said goodbye to Ari (telling her to text them when she gets a chance and/or a good connection), and went to their sister. Arianna watched them leave.

  
_Maybe they're right_ , she thinks to herself. _Maybe he does love me.... Maybe I_ can _love myself._

  
Maybe Lime Novak wasn't so useless after all.

**Author's Note:**

> to anyone who made it this far thank you thank you thank you!! im really excited to hopefully make this an actual show someday!! lemme know what you thought please? and lemme know if you wanna see more of these characters!!


End file.
